


Поговорим про... это

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Qui-Gon, Asexual Dooku, Crack, Demisexual Obi-Wan, Dooku As Decent Human Being, Gen, Humor, Qui-Gon has a Safety Drawer in the Bathroom, Safe to Read, Very Light Angst (and only if you squint)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Череда неловких разговоров. От учителя к падавану, от Йоды до Асоки.





	Поговорим про... это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286700) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



> Перевод можной также найти на [фанфиксе](http://fanfics.me/fic131685) и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8344754).

— Важный разговор у нас намечается, м-м?

О, нет.

Дуку догадывался, что это значит. У половины его друзей уже состоялся «важный разговор», а те, кому он еще предстоял, слушали своих собратьев с замиранием сердца — те в красках расписывали, что именно им сказали и насколько ужасной была беседа.

— Желание некоторые твои ровесники почувствовали, м-м?

— Да, учитель, — Дуку уставился на свои руки, мечтая, чтобы разговор поскорее закончился.

Но похоже, Сила щадить его не собиралась.

— Но сам ты его не чувствуешь, м-м?

Дуку поник. Конечно, как он мог подумать, что учитель ни о чем не догадается?

— Нет.

— Стыдно тебе не должно быть, — ответил Йода, голос звучал мягко и успокаивающе. — Позже почувствовать его можешь ты. Или нет. Так или иначе, нормально это.

— Но, учитель, все мои друзья чувствуют его, и они считают, что я тоже должен, а я... просто не чувствую ничего.

Уши Йоды приподнялись.

— Удивительно это. Как правило, асексуалов среди джедаев больше.

— Возможно... кто-то из них притворяется? То есть... я притворялся, — от стыда Дуку отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Притворялся? Почему? — растерянно спросил Йода. — Не думай, что с тобой не так что-то.

— Просто... Джокаста была такой грустной и неуверенной в себе, и от мысли, что это из-за меня, мне стало не по себе. Поэтому я просто притворился, и настроение у нее поднялось. А я просто... учитель, она такая хорошая, она мой друг.

Йода кивнул.

— Правда всегда лучше лжи, падаван. Не нужно обманывать своих друзей. Примут они тебя таким, какой ты есть.

— Мне не нравится выделяться.

Йода нежно коснулся его колена, выражая сочувствие.

— Не один ты. Большая часть джедаев асексуалы. Но все равно разные мы. Собой ты должен быть.

* * *

— Погодите-ка, так это и есть секс? — недоуменно спросил Квай-Гон. — Но это же не то, что я...

Дуку внимательно посмотрел на него.

«Ой. Наверное, не стоит говорить, что я уже занимался сексом».

Квай-Гон думал, что секс, о котором все вокруг говорили, был чем-то... более захватывающим. В смысле, он уже занимался им, ну... с Ади, но окунаться в Живую Силу было гораздо, гораздо лучше.

Секс был приятным, он приносил удовольствие телу, быть может — немного — уму, но он не чувствовал ничего даже отдаленно похожего на связь со всевозможными существами, которую он ощущал в Живой Силе. Все было совсем по-другому. Казалось, что каждая частичка его тела, каждый импульс в голове просто наэлектризовывались.

Пожалуй, Квай-Гон совершенно справедливо чувствовал, будто его обманули. Совсем немного. Он по-прежнему с нетерпением хотел открыть те чудеса секса, о которых так много говорили его сверстники. Ну, может, если он поищет получше, то найдет что-то более подходящее. Может, надо заняться сексом с кем-то более экзотичным. Или пол партнера должен быть другим. Или количество. Или нужно окунуться в Силу в процессе...

* * *

Дуку оставалось только тяжело вздыхать и делать вид, что он ничего не замечает. Оказалось, что его падван источал флюиды секса и постоянно был озабочен.

Просто...

Сила Великая, ну почему? Почему асексуалу, которого секс не интересует вообще, достался такой темпераментный падаван?

* * *

— Оби-Ван. Есть такая вещь, как секс.

Щеки тринадцатилетнего подростка тут же покраснели, а глаза наполнились ужасом:

— Я... я знаю, учитель.

— Занятие это приятное, и ты можешь заниматься сексом, но только если ты предохраняешься. Мой учитель был старым, и ему не особо нравился секс, а вот я помню, каково быть молодым. В ванной комнате есть презервативы и еще парочка других средств для защиты. Ты можешь использовать их, можешь давать их своим друзьям, если им нужно. Главное, убедись, что твои партнеры совершенно точно согласны заниматься с тобой сексом, ну, или согласны на всякие эксперименты.

Сила мучительно клубилась вокруг падавана, давая понять, что тот просто хочет умереть. Желательно прямо сейчас. А после — сразу же испариться.

— Тут нечего смущаться, — заверил его Квай-Гон. — Это просто еще одна потребность тела. Как сходить в туалет.

Оби-Ван тихонько всхлипнул, а затем быстро пропищал смиренным голосочком:

— Учитель?

— Да, Оби-Ван?

— Я могу идти? Делать уроки?

— Конечно, только повтори то, что я только что сказал.

Теперь он дрожал.

«Ох, падаван, какой же ты потешный».

— Всегда предохраняться и убедиться, что все согласны?

— Именно! Оби-Ван, ты можешь экспериментировать сколько угодно, а если у тебя появятся вопросы — задавай их мне.

Мальчик тут же улизнул из комнаты.

Что ж, дело сделано, теперь можно и пообедать.

* * *

Оби-Вана порядком трясло.

Он и так слишком долго откладывал разговор с Энакином об... этом, но тянуть дальше уже было некуда.

По крайней мере, если он не хотел, чтобы Энакин узнал об этом не от Оби-Вана.

Хотя, если подумать, это даже к лучшему...

— Что? — спросил Энакин, запрыгнув на диван и уставившись на Оби-Вана — тот сидел на краю стула, замерев.

— Иногда бывает так, что ты встречаешь кого-то... ты начинаешь чувствовать что-то новое к кому-то... И если... — Оби-Ван затих и беспомощно уставился на падавана.

На лице Энакина начал проступать ужас.

— И если... Иногда ты чувствуешь, что с твоим телом творится что-то странное.

— Знаете, нам ведь совсем необязательно говорить об этом, — умоляюще сказал Энакин.

— Нет-нет, нам надо поговорить. Квай-Гон просил воспитать тебя, и я... — «Я не могу его подвести».

И, в конце концов, Оби-Ван знал, что такое сексуальное влечение. Он ведь испытывал его. Однажды. Даже если сексом не занимался. Время было не особо подходящим. Да и она была очень-очень далеко от него.

— Нужно предохраняться, — наконец-то сказал он, понимая, что звучит жалко и неубедительно.

— Я знаю, — ответил Энакин, насупившись.

— В Храме проходят занятия по половому воспитанию, половому созреванию, ориентации...

— Угу, я их не пропускаю. Учитель, я уже слышал обо всем этом.

— Мне нужна эмоциональная привязанность, чтобы заниматься... сексом, — выпалил Оби-Ван.

В глазах Энакина тут же вспыхнул интерес:

— А Квай-Гону?

— А Квай-Гон менял половых партнеров как перчатки.

Энакин удивленно приподнял брови:

— О.

— Я просто... я хочу, чтоб ты знал: кем бы ты ни был, это нормально, — сам он хотел, чтобы Квай-Гон сказал ему именно это, вместо того, чтобы сразу подумать, что Оби-Вану обязательно захочется попробовать.

Потому что... он так и не попробовал. И ему приходилось скрывать это от учителя.

«Даже если я знал, что Квай-Гон хотел, как лучше».

Энакин поднял взгляд, посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза, и кивнул — что понял.

Оби-Ван пулей вылетел из комнаты, упал на постель и прикрыл глаза руками. Если это был последний в его жизни разговор о сексе, то кажется, всё обойдётся. Совершенно точно, всё будет хорошо.

* * *

— Итак, Шпилька.

— М?

— Кто тебе больше нравится: мальчики, девочки, и мальчики, и девочки, кто-то еще или, может, совсем никто?

— Скайгай!


End file.
